Kunark Ascending Timeline
*Tradeskillers, please see the Kunark Ascending Crafting Timeline. *For the Missions please see Sovereign of Rile Mission System. Notes *You need to be at least a level 100 Adventurer. *You need to be at least a level 2 Artisan for Kunark Ascending: A Chosen Weapon. *You don't need to do the Terrors of Thalumbra Timeline to start this signature quest line **''Completing the ToT signature line is only required for the triumph achievement and best in slot weapon (optional).'' *You need to be able to speak Draconic for Kunark Ascending: History in Stone. *You need to be able to speak Sathirian for Kunark Ascending: History in Stone. *You need to be able to speak Goblish for some quests. *You have to finish the collection: Examples of Cae'Dal Script in Obulus Frontier for the quests after Kunark Ascending: History in Stone **''Note:The collection members have random spawns as "!" and are NO-TRADE'' *You need to have completed the Greenmist HQ Timeline for Kunark Ascending: A Chosen Weapon **''Note: You don't need to bring the Greenmist along for the quest'' Notes for Alts Once you completed this Timeline, it's possible to purchase The Essential Kunark Guide for from Sarya Val'Sara at . This Bauble gives alts: *Grants access to train with all Ascension Masters *Grants the ability to utilize Dalnir's work chest key - which means you don't need to do Greenmist HQ Timeline! :Grants understating of the following languages: *Di'Zokian *Draconic *Sathirian *Froak Questline #Kunark Ascending: Beyond the Veil - mail from Queen Alwenielle #*''Rewards with Obulus Frontier Access for the whole account'' #Kunark Ascending: Opportunity 'Noks - from Trooper Sotek #Kunark Ascending: Ghost Whisperer - from #Drake Disposal Duty - from Zhazsze #Kunark Ascending: Forgotten Lands - from Hierophant Prime Jarakkas #Kunark Ascending: History in Stone #Kunark Ascending: A Chosen Weapon #Kunark Ascending: Seeking Reassurance #Kunark Ascending: Reading Assignment #Kunark Ascending: Resurrection Machination #*''The following quests will be needed to create the Medallion for this quest'' #**Artifacts of Life #**Case of the Missing Headpiece #**Ghosts and Gooblins #Kunark Ascending: A Nightmare Resolved - rewards with a flying mount, Nye'Caelona to Thalumbra Travel Unlock and unlocks the Ascension Master (NPC) Klok Grissuc #Flame Licked - after #Littered Along the Pass #Trader Amongst Us Klok Scekki #Remains to be Seen - after Trader Amongst Us Zhazsze #Idol Destruction - after Arcanist Chaarex #Giant Impressment Effort - after #Giant Spiritual Awakening Adept Krellsis #Suit Up - after Giant Spiritual Awakening Captain Tazthas #Wings in Danger - after #Damage the Trust - after Kunark Ascending: History in Stone a nameless spirit #A Vicious Tongue - after Kunark Ascending: Ghost Whisperer Trader Gorakris #Artifacts of Life - ''needed for Kunark Ascending: Resurrection Machination'' Ghrix Si'lith # Feast for a Gift - after Artifacts of Life Savix'Host # Delivered from Madness - ''after Feast for a Gift Grigissa # Shattered Lives Keenora Fadan # Growth in an Arid Land Celsyn Beileth # You Can Kill Count on Me - after Kunark Ascending: History in Stone # Leader-Go-Seek # Changing of the Tides # You Can Still Kill Count on Me - repeatable Sarafain Eillynn (after reaching -10,000k Faction with Nye'Caelona) # Arid Roots # Insecticidal Mission # Insecticidal Mission Impossible - repeatable Kutgurk # Bridge to Success Merith Iliqirelle # Lightning Bug Hunt # Parchment Preservation Thaalia Faerel # Case of the Missing Headpiece - ''needed for Kunark Ascending: Resurrection Machination'' Ghawg # Get a 'Shroom # Sluggin' It Out # Hide and Wreek # Dying to Have You Chorch # Ghosts and Gooblins - ''needed for Kunark Ascending: Resurrection Machination'' Examined Item # Toes, Teeth and Death - Banner in Twark Category:Signature Quest Timelines